User blog:PlqX/Wow what a lot of stuff
Well that's a lot of stuff done since the last blog was made. Back then I hadn't made anything that was actually there for storyline - I had just made a mass of pages, most of which were less than 100 bytes, in things that I thought you would get in the world - mainly job types, which I had already made a list of on paper. On the 20th July I added my first relevant pages - a town which was nothing more than a name; a country which had no detail other than it being where the bad guys come from; and my first character - Catha Bantiarna. Kind of pleased with her - came up with both name and character when looking into ancient British mythology. Which is also where the Wulvers came from. And if I had wulvers, I had to have werewolves. The alliance between Cretasnia and the werewolves gave the perfect excuse for Catha to abandon her people. I will need to make that a bit more convincing though. On the 21st July I set about improving the storyline further. I gave Catha a home town, although I decided to drift away from the Irish theme. I do NOT want to make nations duplicates of real ones - especially not the bad guys! I expanded Catha's character giving her a history and a weapon. However since then I've largely left her alone. There's more work needed there yet, but it's probably only fair to expand the other stuff first. I also added a new character. If you know much about me you will know that the originality that came into this character was, at least at first, precisely zero. Still, it's a great character, which is why I use it again and again. I was able to create her character already running too, which was good. I shaped her character slightly, and it will need more, as well as giving her a place to come from, and gave that place a little history. The appearance was exactly the same as one I used for her before, but that doesn't matter. I also set about the huge project of expanding the pages that I already had, and invented a new, powerful metal, but was careful not to make it overpowered. Oh, and spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to get this template to work. Late in the evening I added a couple more countries, which were nothing but names - which I had come up with before in a brainstorming session. On the 22nd July I didn't do much, but put a lot of effort in to boosting Saki's history, which I had been daydreaming of the previous night. Doing that really helps my creative process. I added a couple of other things related to this, such as a country for her to come from, which really was a country at the time. I also created a country that was traditional enemies of Cretasnia, which also helped explain the attacks on Catha's home town. On the 23rd July I set about the expansions in earnest. I did research into bows, and decided that Saki's bow wasn't appropriate, so I changed it. I also decided on the different types of magic, and created a country for the North Mountain and Dunmorden to be in as well as letting my imagination go wild coming up with a rather complex electoral system. Hey this is supposed to be for fun, right? Which leads us nicely up to today. I haven't actually done any research or storyline development today but have done my highest ever number of edits. And that's without adding many new pages (the only new ones being things that were essential to add for the wiki to be connected properly). Basically I wanted to get rid of the "useless page" style of thing that was clogging up the wiki by adding little things to every page that could be added without actually doing any proper investigation or thinking. Unfortunately there are still a few of these junk pages waiting for improvement but not too many now, and it doesnt make up the bulk of my stuff. Which means that come tomorrow I will be able to go back to adding new things if I feel like it. I think I left it a bit too long before making this blog, as it has got rather big. I will try to add them more frequently in the future. Category:Blog posts